Presently, there are diverse wireless communication networks, such as the most popular GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) network, GPRS network and CDMA network. Since different operators possess their own wireless communication networks and different services and customer bases, the networks of any single operator are not perfect in services and coverage; therefore, in order to implement optimized configuration and mutual complementation between different networks of operators, interconnection is required. In order to implement network interconnection, mobile gateway devices are usually deployed in different networks as portals to other networks. However, existing mobile gateway devices only possess modules that handling internal services and only provide interconnecting interfaces. Therefore the mobile gateway devices only deliver an inter-network connection function. Furthermore, diverse interfaces between networks are difficult to manage and maintain. Because there is no universal external interface between networks of different operators, network structure adjustment involves arduous external coordination work, such as relay, signaling links and signaling data. As a result, the overall resource utilization and working efficiency of networks are degraded.
With existing mobile gateway devices, inter-communication and settlement between networks of operators have to be carried out through the mobile gateway devices. Thus each private network requires its own mobile gateway devices, which leads to increased settling points, complicated settling relationships, and also slows down network construction.